


The Best Kind of Spring Morning

by qtkenobi



Series: Writer's Block challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Use the changing of the season to spring as your inspiration!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Spring Morning

Neville awoke to the sound of birds chirping nearby. Honest to goodness birds! Not just the cawing of grumpy owls delivering post to ungrateful students, but beautifully singing birds that had the good sense to leave the UK for the winter. And these birds signaling their return meant something amazing to Neville: spring foliage!

Never more grateful for a day without classes, Neville quickly got dressed, sliding on a new pair of wellies his gran bought him for this very occasion. He knew not to expect flowers or leaves or other plants to be blooming just yet, but he knew it was a perfect time to peruse the marshy part of the lake. Perhaps, he thought, it might be warm enough to find something interesting. He was also planning to stop by Professor Sprout's office to pick up some seedlings that he could plant outside of the forest. 

Neville had spent all day outside, not realizing how much time had passed until he heard his friends calling him from somewhere in the distance, telling him that it was almost time for dinner. Not wanting to leave, he reminded himself that this was just the beginning of spring; he had an entire season of standing knees-deep in mud ahead of him and he couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Writer's Block challenge at HiH


End file.
